


Missy Run

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 后记.看S9E2时的脑洞，感觉Doctor和Master两个人的角色不停地在互换。10/Master和twissy的给人感觉完全不一样。总是看到一些虐Master的文，但其实Doctor受到的伤害也不少。看了S9E2我再也无法轻松地萌twissy了，也理解了从10对Master的尽力挽留转变为12对Missy的淡然。伤害都是无法挽回的，而伤害也是分性质的。
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 4





	Missy Run

Missy, run.

走吧，我的老朋友。带上你的一切，再也不要回来。

你说过一遍又一遍的谎言，我再也不会相信。

你对我一次又一次的伤害，我再也承受不来。

  
你曾在寂静中离去，留我一人。我的心碎成了一片一片，因为我以为你死了，我以为再也见不到你。我心痛到无法呼吸，我愿意日复一日跪下祈祷。我有着将时空撕裂乾坤倒转带回你的能力，却什么都不能做，因为我没有那个权利。

一千多年, Master, 你在我的人生中缺席了一千多年。即使对于一个Timelord来说也过于漫长。Master, 我无法承受没有你的时光。那不仅仅是因为我恐惧孤独，你明明知道。

Missy,run,你突然变得好像很久很久很久以前的你，可两千多岁的我已经不再是四百岁的我，也不是五百岁六百岁七百岁的我，更不是那个对你满怀愧疚的、九百岁的我。

Missy,run。你对我的伤害已将我撕碎，再也无法修复。我们的关系也无法回到从前。我曾给过你机会，而你只是笑着利用它来再次伤害我嘲讽我。

Clara曾经很疑惑，为什么我能够原谅她的背叛。那是因为，她对我的背叛与你对我的背叛相比，实在是微不足道。她因为对爱而背叛了我，她因为让我痛苦而痛苦万分。我原谅她，因为她的背叛完全无法影响我们的友谊。

可是你呢，Missy？你背叛我，因为你觉得好玩，你对我的痛苦感到有趣。你从未因背叛而痛苦。

最让我难过的是，我完全能理解你，Missy。因为我也曾那么对你，我也曾二话不说就离开，一次都没有回头；我也曾让你心痛，心碎到无法呼吸。我曾在你最痛苦、最无助、最恐惧的时候毫不犹豫地抛弃了你，我在你最迷茫、最孤独、最需要朋友的时候逃跑了，我在你最脆弱的时候忽视了你。

我也曾背叛你，而我那时也并没有感到痛苦。

我们的友谊，我们似敌似友错综复杂的关系，就是建立在一次次的互相背叛上的。

可是我现在再也无法承受你的背叛了。

  
我和人类待在一起的时间太久了，再也无法用Timelord的思维与心理来看待我们的关系。

Missy，run。我已经对我们间永无休止的追逐游戏感到厌倦。

  
如果说，我对你的伤害是把你心爱的Tardis漆成了粉色，那么你对我的伤害，就仿佛是用一把刀直接刺穿了我的两个心脏。

Missy,run。我从没有真的恨过你，即使你想看着我亲手杀死自己的朋友，只是因为你觉得好玩。

我只是累了。

Missy, run。我从没有真的恨过你，可我担心我终有一天会。

  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记.  
> 看S9E2时的脑洞，感觉Doctor和Master两个人的角色不停地在互换。10/Master和twissy的给人感觉完全不一样。  
> 总是看到一些虐Master的文，但其实Doctor受到的伤害也不少。看了S9E2我再也无法轻松地萌twissy了，也理解了从10对Master的尽力挽留转变为12对Missy的淡然。伤害都是无法挽回的，而伤害也是分性质的。


End file.
